Until Next Time
by YourOblivion
Summary: She knew it was wrong to be here,she really should have found someone other than him.


Until Next Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the character in the story below.

Author: Sammi-chan

7/31/11

3She knew it was wrong as she stepped up to the red door. 18B listed in golden metal letter above the small peep hole. She fiddled nervously with the bottom of her floral patterned black dress that reached just above her knees. Her beige purse slung over her shoulder as she lifted the arm she used to fiddle, to knock on the door. But again her closed fist stopped just before touching the door. She really shouldn't be doing this, she could just picture Her Inuyasha how hurts he'd be if he ever found out…. She shifted her weight and dropped her head to peer at the ground, seeing her pink toes and slightly tanned feet staring back at her from her flip flops.

3She thought of how long they had been together, it started out great but now it wasn't he was always bossing her around only to leave every day, all day. His friends always seemed to be more important, she had tried talking with him and he claimed to understand, and it would get better for a day or two… then he would slip back into his old routine. But lately it had started getting worse arguing over everything and he never even touched her unless he wanted it, and even then it was just for him. She felt a swell of anger and hurt arise in her chest and she had to bite her cheek against the painful swell of emotion that caught in her throat. She brushed a straightened onyx lock behind her ear before she swallowed and put a happy fake smile on her face. Her blue eyes glittering from the almost shed tears she fought to retain.

3Before she knew it her wrist flick forward onto the red wooden door three times. Her heart beat spead up in anticipation while her stomach flittered with nervousness. She knew the man inside knew why she was here and that made her face heat. Kagome blushed but kept the nervous smile on her face when he opened the door. His long silky silver hair wasn't tied back like he normally wore it during the day. His face immediately drew up in a smirk when he looked at her. She brought her hand up lightly in greeting. "hey.." she said lightly trying not to wrap her arms around herself.

3 He was tall compared to her small 5'2 stature, he was 6'3. His creamy muscled chest was blocking the way into the apartment as he leaned out the door to whisper something overy confident into her ear. "Didn't think id' see you back so soon…" his breath was hot against her neck and ear and she blushed, inuyasha never made her feel the way his brother did. She felt dirty at the thought, she could at least have found a person other then his brother to have an affair with right? But she couldn't because one she didn't mean for this to happen with Sesshoumaru, and 2 unlike Sesshoumaru, she didn't have any self confidence what-so-ever. Inuyasha had ruined her telling her no one would ever love her except him. She was to plain and boring for anyone to want.

3She watched as he looked both ways behind her, before grabbing her upper arm and yanking her into his apartment. Like always it was spotless, so neat and tidy it was as if no one lived here and it was just decorated. The apartment was a simple black/white/and grey theme. As her eyes roamed his apartment she felt his body heat radiate off of him behind her. He pressed against her back sliding the purse from her shoulder and dropping it to the floor. She bit her lip as she spun around facing him.

3Her eyes already half lidded as she pressed her hands against his blazing hot chest. "your so gorgeous" he said in a low voice as he dipped down and kissed her passionately. She knew it was wrong being here, but he made her feel so good. He made her feel sexy and powerful and beautiful and a whole bunch of things she couldn't really describe. every time they did this she felt bad afterwards but it always gave her strength to carry on throughout her daily life. These trysts gave her enough confidence to go to work each day, deal with her boyfriend each day…when he was actually around. Her breath caught slightly when she felt his mouth slip down below her ear to suck gently.

3She pulled away for a second and stared at him, he was so…so… devishly handsome!. His eyes roamed over her shamelessly as if she didn't belong to his brother…as if she was his. Each time they were together its like no one else existed and it was just them. He growled at her playfully as his smirk spread back on his face. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself moving to back towards his room. She blushed as he swiftly caught her up against the wall just next to the door to his room his hands holding her arms beside her head as his face was nose to nose with hers. She looked at his gorgeous golden eyes that seemed to spark with the heat they both generated physically between them. "I am glad you came tonight" he said just before eagerly attaining her mouth once again. Things like that made her feel special, was he waiting for her? Did he want her to come? She moaned as his fangs pulled on her bottom lip.

3His hand left her right arms to move into her hair gently scraping his claws along her scalp as he pulled her hair gently, her head lolling to the side as his mouth once again moved to her ear, "you like coming here? Is Inuyasha not enough?" he whispered heatedly into her ear she felt a moment of shame before exacting revenge by using her free arm that was resting against his shoulder to drag her manicured nails down his shoulder back to hip. She felt him nip her neck his hot tongue gliding along her collar before dropping her other arm to bend slightly and grab the back of her knee bringing it up to lock around his hip. A moan escaped her now reddened plumped lips when she felt his hard length rub against her core as her dress slid up to her hips.

3His clawed hand circled her stomach before lazily making its way to the front of her pink panties. She felt another growl against her throat as he cupped her heat and added pressure rubbing her through her panties. She felt glad she remembered to pack an extra pare of undies in her purse. She rolled her hips against his hand and moved her mouth to his neck before attempting to get to his ear. "you should talk, or do you forget you're his blood?" she whispered hotly in his ear. She loved hearing him growl at her it was just so primal and hot. Though she wasn't sure where the words came from, he just brought this whole new side of her out every time she was with him.

3She felt her body bounce slightly as he now held her wrapped against him a few strides and she felt herself being thrown back on to his bed. The black comforter soft and comfy underneath her. "you little minx" he smirked as he pounced on top of her making them both bounce on the bed before it settled she had sat up her arms raising as he pulled her dress off quickly, pushing her back before he had even got it all the way off, whiping it behind him. His arm snaked out and his hand played out against her soft thin stomach as he kissed his way up her body and then back down. She moaned as every spot that was kiss tingled and burned with his touch.

3His teeth snagged hold of her panties and he pulled it down to her thigh where his other hand took over pulling it the rest of the way off. His mouth trailed hotly sucking and nibbling up her inner thigh untill he reached her 'spot'. she moaned her hands fisting in the comforter around them his breath on her sending delicious glimpses of whats to come. She looked down wondering why he was dawdling only to blush as she caught his golden gaze. She licked her lips as she stared into those evil, evil pools of molten gold. In fact she was still gazing at him when he decided to bless her with his saintly mouth. Her eyes closed as she felt the wonderful sucking sensation on her clitoris that just felt like heaven sending sparks through out her body and the tingling sensation that seemed to grow in her belly.

3Her head reared back as his tongue flicked harshly over the bud a few times and she felt her hips rise only to let a soft giggle escape when he growled and it sent vibrations through her core and his hand that was massaging her stomach lazily whilst doing everything else grabbed hold of her hip firmly holding her down. He was such a good multi tasker…. She thought as his other hand that held her knee bent up glided up her thigh raking his claws against them gently and snuck in to join his mouth for his pleasure as his skilled fingers plunged inside her. It didn't take long after that for her to cry her first orgasm of the night, and admittedly last two months since she had seen him last…well for this sort of thing.

3She felt a long slow moan escape her as her eyes flittered open to see him crawling back up her body predatorily. She did a crunchy to meet him part way and fist her hands in his silver locks to bring his mouth crashing against her own she was a bit startled by the force and fierceness in his kiss but settled down thinking maybe he was just excited or maybe using her to take his stress out on like she used him for other things. Of course she didn't just use him for sex, she worked at the hospital he owned, so she saw him not just for sex…. They had a business relationship as well as acting and behaving naturally around each other whenever his and inuyasha s parents decided to have a family get together. She cared about him but she tried her best not to care to much which was difficult seeing as he was the one who was fixing the damage his brother was causing. She felt that familiar ache bubbling up so she refocused herself by grabbing the white sweats he had on and yanked them down hard.

3She stared at his massive hard on for more then a second and blushed realizing again that he was much bigger then his younger brother. She bit her cheek as she watched him swiftly kick them off and she felt her kinky side come out again. She sat up abruptly pushing him up to she quickly shifted and her knees landed on either side of his hips. His dick pushed against her and she breathed out as she lifted and slowly let herself sink onto him as much as she wanted to throw her head back close her eyes and moan as the sensations filled her, she didn't well, she still moaned as she felt him fill her to the brink causing an ache each time she rocked on tope of him. She watched as his eyes moved from where they were joined.

3She knew it turned him on to watch him sink into her and she liked that he liked it. She watched his eyes follow up her body as his hands held onto her small soft love handles. Pressing his thumbs into where her hip bones arched and sank inwards. She moved faster with a slightly lifting motion as his head momentarily went backwards. He quickly recovered one hand gliding up to grab onto her breast thumb raking over a dark nipple. She moaned and moved her hair to one side of her neck since she could feel her body temperature rising making a sheet of sweat glisten her body. He sat up suddenly and she watched as he licked a drop of sweat that was making its way between the valley of breasts. She moaned as she spead up her pace again dropping her forehead onto his.

3She could feel him starting to lift and bring her down a bit harder and she blushed trying to quicken her pace. But he was a demon after all…. She squeaked as she felt him shift onto his knees holding her up only to drop her back onto her back. She felt him swiftly bring her legs to lock up around his shoulders and she moaned loudly approving over this new position. She heard him growl again as his hand went to her butt spreading her. She felt the coil tightening each time he slammed into her as the wet sound of there bodies colliding filled the room. She felt herself teetering on the edge and finally falling again. She felt her body clamp up and clench shut as she came again. Her head fell back and her back arched as the sensation rolled through her. She heard him growl and then a few grunts and suddenly her name was coming out of his mouth and she couldn't help but smile as he came down beside her.

3She blushed as she felt him pull the comforter that had some how wound up by there feet around them even though she knew they were both still heated from the events that just transpired. But instead she felt herself cuddle into him sweaty bodies and all. "good night Sesshoumaru" she murmured before nodding off into dreamland. Not hearing his good night to her.

3She awoke with a start sitting up in bed feeling alone she looked around seeing Sesshoumaru was missing from her side, in his place was a note with a rose bud.

'Until next time my sweet, Sesshoumaru' she smiled and laughed silently smelling the red rose bud left next to the note. "until next time Sesshoumaru" she whispered into the room as she got up and prepared to head back to her own reality.

A/N : HAHA I did it! Another one shot under my belt! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
